Unacceptable
by Leigh59
Summary: The sexual seminar lady for Human resources comes back this time she has to deal with the whole team.


_I just had too; it's just too good to pass up. I hope you all enjoy this rambling of mine._

Hotch looks up when he see who he just admitted into his office, groaning silently he stands. "How may I help you today?"

"Your analyst Miss Garcia, she left in the middle of the meeting. You must understand that is completely unacceptable. One of the man reasons I was sent here to this unit is because of her and agent Morgan's behavior, it's unacceptable."

"I was the one who pulled Penelope out of the meeting we had an urgent meeting with the justice department."

"I must insist that she attend another meeting, in fact your whole team should attend."

He knows his team well he knows why they act the way they do, it's about time that the people at HR learned the facts of life as well.

"Follow me please. I think there are few things you need to learn about his unit. We are not like most departments in the Bureau. The cases we work are the ones no one else and no other department wants. We have to be invited into a case by the police and we never say no. Shall we." he says as he lifts his arm toward the door signaling her to go ahead of him. Carrying two folders in his other hand he steps next to her leading the way.

Seeing the two of them leave Hotch's office Rossi quickly joins them. He has been Hotch around long enough to know when he is going to make a point without seeming to make one.

The three of them walk slowly down the corridor slowing down when they hear voices coming from Morgan's office.

"Come on Derek pull it out. It hurts it's really big and uncomfortable."

"You know this wouldn't happen if you would only use protection, like you're suppose to. I mean just how bad can a little latex sleeve be?"

"I hate using those things, as you well know. I lose all sensation, I can't feel a thing." She sighs softly.

"But just think if you used the protection we wouldn't be in this mess now would we."

"Come on be a pal and pull it out, please." she pleads

"Okay. On three ready?" Derek says with a chuckle.

Having heard enough the sexual harassment lecturer leads the way into the open office just as Morgan is leaning over a seated Garcia's hand with a pair of tweezers.

"What is going on in here?" She demands to know.

Just as Garcia yelps loudly.

"Feel better?" Derek asks her before he acknowledges the lecturer.

"I asked a question I demand an answer."

"Did you have another metal sliver under your nail Kitten?" Rossi asks watching Derek put antibiotic on her finger.

"What?" the woman from HR asks. "And why are you calling her Kitten it's demeaning."

"A metal sliver it was under her nail, she couldn't get it out. So I got it out for her. Why is there a problem?"

"No, no problem." Hotchner answers him.

"I don't understand the way you two were carrying on." the HR lady mumbles.

"You heard what you wanted to hear." Penelope tells her calmly then stands to leave the office.

"Penelope. Red team will be calling you soon I just got the notification."

"The Prophet called me already; it looks like I'm going to be pulling an all nighter. Which reminds me Derek are you still going to talk to the cadets?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Could you bring me back something I'll even pay for your coffee?"

"Sure what do you want?"

"A large hot chocolate with a shot of espresso and a lot of whip cream. Can you tell them to make sure it's extra, extra hot."

"Yes baby girl."

"Thanks I'll owe you one."

"I'll make sure to collect in the near future too."

"Anytime my door is always open to you." She looks at Hotch and Rossi. Nodding her head she starts to slip out the door only to turn and look at the woman. "Just so you know agent Rossi calls me Kitten it's a nickname, I like it and I don't find it demeaning at all. Just like when Derek calls me baby girl, it's just a name, nothing more. "

"This is what I'm talking about, this behavior is totally unacceptable." She huffs.

"Close the door will you Dave. I want to show our guest for Human resource a few things."

Hotch lays the files on the desk the opens them so see can see. The first case is missing children found two days later horrifically mutilated. So far sixteen cases have been reported across four states. The second case is missing older woman four women have been reported missing only to turn up dead dressed and already embalmed sitting in their cars a week later.

"These are the two cases that she is working on right now. Not to mention all of the requests that she gets from all of the agents in this unit on a daily basis. Tomorrow she will be getting more cases Penelope is extremely intelligent but she is more sensitive emotionally than the rest of us. It's what makes her so special to us as a unit and as a friend. Later tonight Dave here will pop in with a large cup of tea and a bowl of pasta with his homemade marinara. Tomorrow morning I'll bring her a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin I'll find her sleeping at her desk or should I say twilight sleeping ready to get the information that the agents out in the field need in a hurry."

"That's were I come in." JJ says as she finishes opening the door. "I send her down to the showers, I'll take any messages that come in, she will be gone twenty minutes tops, she won't stop, just like the rest of us when it comes to getting the unsubs but with her its more important."

"I don't understand why you all give her this kind of leeway."

"Simple really." Reid says as he steps into Derek's office. "Family. Family is very important to Garcia she doesn't want to see anyone in pain having to deal with the loss of a family member.

She looks at the member of the primer team and waits for them to continue.

"She doesn't have any you see, no one. So she works to keep us, her team safe, so that we can come home to our own families." Blake says from the door. "She protects us and we protect her. We are a family after all."

"I have one question for you?" Hotchner asks. " We weren't schedule for a seminar from your office until next year, why now?"

"A member from HR overheard agent Morgan and your analyst talking in the elevator, someone overheard her talking to agent Jareau too."

"Did you talk to any member of our unit to see if they found it a hostile work environment, with the conversations that and bantering that goes on here?" Reid asks.

"No." Is what she answers. "But still this kind of behavior is unacceptable."

"I suggest that you do. It might help you in the future planning your lectures."

"Yes Agent Hotchner I will pass on your suggestions to the head of our department."

"Alright everybody back to work." Dave says calmly.

"Before anyone can take one step Derek stands and rubs his chin. "Hey pretty boy you're still coming with me to talk to the cadets right?"

"Yes just let me give this to Garcia I need some answers for a profile." Reid answers him.

"This unit is going to be the death of me. Now I understand why no one else wanted to come and talk to you. You're all incapable of following any rules at all." She tells them before storming off.

"Did she really say we can't follow any rules?" Reid asks in a shocked expression.

"After the children leave for the night drinks are on you." Rossi says as he looks at a frowning Hotch.


End file.
